Sea Wizard: Forgotten Sister
by jenjen1412
Summary: Did you ever think that Natsu left someone beind when he went to train with Igneel? Well, he did and that's me, his fourteen-year old younger sister, Madreia Dragneel, Sea Wizard and a Naiad's best friend. Find out what happens and if I ever meet my brother again in this new Fanfiction of mine. Rated T for slight gore although I might move it down, it depends on what happens.
1. Prologue

**The**_** Sea Wizard**_

**_Forgotten Sister_**

**_Hey guys, I know I'm writing another story now but I'm going to put that on Hiatus because I'm having writers block and I found this amazing series (Obviously the one I'm writing a fanfiction about) that I started watching. I immediately got so many good ideas that I will put down the way I did with the Inuyasha thing or I might just put in the fanfiction as A/N which is what I'm planning to do with my other fanfic. So now onto my new story. It's a Fairy Tail Fan fiction and I'm going to do a prologue instead of introducing the character like I did in my last Fanfic. I'm going to do a daily chat just like last time. Also, this (*#*#*#*) means later that day or just simply later. Since I haven't met any of the characters yet, I'll just talk to someone random._**

**_Me: Hello?_**

**_Happy: Hi!_**

**_Me: You're the flying cat, right?_**

**_Happy: Aye!_**

**_Me: *slaps happy*_**

**_Happy: Why did you do that?_**

**_Me: Because I wanted too! _**

**_Happy: I think she means to say that she doesn't own anything._**

**_Lucy: SHUT UP HAPPY!_**

**_Me: I agree!_**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_The beginning of the end_**

A small pink haired girl stood before a large monster, raising her long staff up and saying defiantly, "My name is Madreia (pronounced Ma-Dreya) and I'm the protector of this village! I demand you leave at once or else let your butt be kicked!" The monster, taking the form of a large snake, hissed with laughter, "_**A little girl like you! It looks you're only like five years**_ **old!**" The girls glare grew even more cold as she yelled, "Just a little girl! Who do think you're talking to, you big fat _**jerk**_!" Her eyes glowed turquoise as she raised her arms above her head and yelled, "_**Naiad Princess-Storm of the**_** seas!**" Dark clouds gathered over her head a huge lightning strike struck the huge snake in the head and turned him a cloud of ash that coated the town. "That'll teach you to mess with me, you jerk!" She suddenly noticed the cloud of ash that covered the village which was making the villagers glare at her. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her hand and said, "I think I overdid it a little, Just let me clean this up." She gathered up water in her hand and skated around using the water to help her go faster all the while drawing in the ash until it was in a huge ball, sticking together with the water she had formed. The ash glowed the same turquoise as her eyes did before flying up around her and turning into little water droplets and showering her whole body with them cleaning off the rest of the ash and giving her more power.

*#*#*#*

((Madreia's POV))

I smiled at the circle of little kids that surrounded me, begging to hear about how I vanquished that snake again. One of the kids, a young boy, asked, "Why don't you belong to a guild?" I replied, "If I belonged to a guild, I wouldn't be able to stay here and protect you, now would I? Plus, I don't need a guild to be in when I have you guys to hang out with and pass on my adventures." The crowd cheered and the same little boy (Sammy, I think his name was) asked, "Why don't you travel around and help other people and villages other than ours?" "Well, I was left here by my older brother so he could go train with a dragon named Igneel so he could come back and protect me. I never left because I wanted to make sure if he came back I would still be here waiting for him. Any other questions?" I asked nervously desperate to get off the topic of my older brother. He would be th A girl with curly hair immediately understood my desperation and asked the question, "How did you learn to protect yourself and use water magic?" This was my favorite and most frequently asked question in which I answered, "I was in dept to the villagers for taking me in and raising so I decided that I was going to be their protector. Since I didn't know how to fight or use magic I ventured into the forest to find someone to teach me. In a nearby river I met a naiad who taught me everything I know about using water magic and protecting myself. Although she couldn't come out of the water to teach me, I learned to swim and soon I could fight almost any monster that came to the village."

"Almost?" Sammy asked me, with a confused look on his face. I laughed lightly and replied, "Yes Sammy, almost. I wasn't quite all the way prepared to fight _every_ monster that came my way as I was deathly afraid of spiders of any kind. For the longest time I cowered in fear of any size of spider until a ginormous spider came to terrorize and destroy the town. That was the time I finally stood up to my fear and beat the crap out of that spider just because I will _**always** _protect you guys from any kind of trouble. To this day I have no known fear of any kind of monsters." The children surrounding me looked up to me in awe and said with their mouths wide open, "Woooow." I smiled at them and said, "I think you guys need to run along, I'm sure your parents will need your help around home and work." Sammy stayed a little longer and asked me, "What about you, what are you going to do?" I replied with a laugh,"Don't you worry Sammy, I have a friend I haven't seen in a while coming here to see me and I want to meet her right away." "Oh well then, Bye!" "Goodbye!" I said as I waved happily to the fleeing children. I then turned with the same smile on my face and headed into the forest to see a friend I hadn't seen for five years, I think it was, who taught me everything I know about water magic.

I soon got to the river that I first learned to do, well, lots of things. The memories floating around in the back of my head flew back in my head and I experienced major nostalgia for this old place which made my smile wider so that I was grinning from ear to ear. "What's up with the stupid grin, Madri?" A familiar voice sounded from the water dark blue haired head rose out of the water with a similar grin on face. I replied in the same tone, "I don't know, what's up with yours?" The seemingly fourteen year old naiad rising from the pool flipped her hair back and said in a slightly haughty (That's just how she rolls so shut up haters) tone, "So what's been going on with your life while I've been gone?" Although I'm only ten my tomboyish attitude made me look older as I rolled my eyes at her antics and leaned against a tree saying, "Nothing much, just monster butt kicking, you?" She shrugged her shoulders and said back to me, "Oh I traveled around here and there, heard a rumor about Natsu getting into Fairy Tail, you know boring stuff." "Sounds interesting, wait _**WHAT?!**_" I said almost falling over in surprise at the mention of my older brother. (Who would be about thirteen now.) She laughed and said, "I knew you would to that the moment I mentioned him." Her expression grew somber. "But's it just a rumor, I could be wrong." "Oh." I said sadly, tears gathering at the edges of my eyes. I shook my head and gritted my teeth, thinking to myself, "Don't get all sad, Natsu would want you to be tough!" "Hey this our time to hang out after five years, not to be sentimental idiots, thinking about a brother who, frankly, forgot about years ago." I said, wanting to be tough.

She gave me a sympathetic look seeing through my tough act immediately. "I guess not." She replied. "But I think a normal ten-year old wouldn't have to deal with this kind of heart ache either. They would probably be thinking about jumping a rope or something else ten-year olds do. I've been fourteen for a millenium (She's immortal) now, I think I can see through your tricks and you know I'm not exactly caught up with society yet." I stared at her, surprised at that very true speech before telling her, "I think you mixed ten-year olds up with seven-year olds." She shook her head and laughed, "You always like to get the last laugh, don't you Mod (another nickname)?" I smiled and relaxed again, "Yep, although I think you got it this time." I suddenly noticed the sun was sinking in the sky and I quickly waved good-bye, "Crap, I didn't realize how late it was. See you tomorrow, Umi!" She waved at me until I ran out of sight before saying privately to herself, "I think she might actually have some luck with the brother thing in the future."

* * *

**_ .Da! Did you like the prologue of my new fanfic? Hope you did and now onto our daily chat!_**

**_Me: Hey.._**

**_Lucy: You sound tired._**

**_Me: I was up late writing this._**

**_Lucy: Well it seems good so far!_**

**_Me: Really?_**

**_Lucy: *nods*_**

**_Me: Thanks! Well, bye guys!_**


	2. AN

**_Hello, you know what time it is , right? It's time for more fanfic ideas. If you've read my other one you know what to do but if you haven't I'll give you the info. I write down my story ideas and you guys list them in order of your favorites to your least favorites. Now let's get started:_**

**_Story #1:_ **A lone girl sat on the cliffs, glaring out into the ocean. Meet Kaliya, the princess of the seas. Born of two merpeople she has the power to change from human to merperson as soon as she hits the water. Since her mother and father are the king and queen of the merpeople and are also wizards, lucky Kaliya has both powerful wizard and merperson blood flowing through her veins. She has been trained in water magic her whole life and joined Fairy Tail. But they laughed at her, saying she was too young so she decides to take all their jobs as a mysterious heroine without even taking the reward. But when Natsu and the gang take the job to capture her, things get a bit complicated.

**_Story #2:_ **The youngest member of the Fairy Tail has suddenly gone missing without a mention of where she went. The only person that really knew and cared about her was Mira Jane and even she didn't know where she went because this girl trusted no one for unknown reasons that had to do with her family. Mira Jane only knew really one thing about her but it was something that everybody knew, her name. Jelaya. A wizard using increasing powerful attacks suddenly appears and disappears without a trace. Who is this powerful wizard and what do he have to do with Jelaya?

**_Story #3:_ **Twin wizards, a boy and girl, terrorizing the land with their powers. Just kidding, they actually come from a land from far away and they are intent about learning about the kinds of wizards and collecting as many celestial gate keys as they can. They already each collected almost all the Zodiac gate keys and have at least ten of the others including Pegasus and Orion. When they arrive at Magnolia, they immediately head to Fairy Tail because they heard it's one of the best guilds for doing the most crazy things. But what they are not aware of is that there is a villain from their home country is out to get them, this villain manage to capture the sister of the two and the brother has to rely on Natsu and the gang to rescue her with him.

**_Story #4:_ **Peacemaker at Fairy Tail, Esmeralda is probably one of the kindest people you have ever met. Shy but boisterous is what she does but no one will take her into her group because they all think she is just a weak person who wouldn't kill a monster if it came down to her life being on the line. She realizes that they are all just internally laughing at her and takes the most dangerous job on the board to go and prove to them that she's not just a weakling who cares about everybody. Mira Jane immediately gets worried the day she realized Esmeralda disappeared as she treats her like a little sister and thinks she can't handle the job so she sends (guess who?) Natsu and the gang to find her. But what they don't know is the type of wizard she is. (*winks*)

**_Story #5: _**Cook and waitress at a famous restraunt, Dalia Cauterburg is a secret wizard who occasionally takes time off work to do a job here there all the while collecting gate keys as she goes. Lucy immediately recognizes her as a wizard but to Natsu it's really less obvious until both groups (I know she's not in a group but whatever) take the job which has a prominent zodiac gate key as a reward. Although they are rivals at first Dalia and the others soon have to learn to rely on each other as the job pits them into crazy shenanigans that put their lives. Will there be romance? I have no idea, you'll just have to find out when I write this fanfiction!

_**Story #6:** _Princess and also training to be a wizard is hard for sixteen-year old Caitlin, especially since her father now hired "Body Guards" to protect her to throw suspicion off of her being a wizard. The dark guilds have figured it out and want to use her full zodiac key collection for bad things when one of them infiltrates the castle in hopes of getting close to the princess. Although Caitlin is very shy, she is also very perceptive and sees through his disguise immediately, confronting him despite her fears of being captured and used. Her "Body Guards" notice shes missing and arrive just in time to see her getting captured by the infiltrater, and almost manage to get her away before being stopped when he uses mystical powers that force them back. What will happen next?

_**Story #7: **_Running away and being hunted is something I do best. My name is Sasha and I'm a wizard runaway. I was accepted into the dark guilds early on but then ran away because I wanted no part in their eveil doings. On that day, they promised they would hunt me down until they found me dead and if I was alive they would kill me and mount my head on the wall. So far I have done a good job avoiding them so far but they have finally caught up to me when I was doing one of my magic shows in the city of Magnalia and almost succeeded in killing me if I hadn't been saved. After my recovery I was offered to be part of a group within the guild that I had joined several years ago, but the dark guild still hunts me down...

_**Story #8: **_Helpless and about to be killed, Kara thanked the gods that she was rescued. But when she realizes that her rescuers just think she is a helpess little kid like everyone, Kara escapes from them and is determined to prove herself against the whole world. At night though, she is teriozed by nightmares threatening her to turn back on her crazy idea or else she will be destroyed. She perserveers though, and almost completes the idea when something goes wrong. A factor left un-thought about, the factor that her older sister will come to stop her. (heh, heh)

_**Story #9:**_Outcast because of her hopes to become a wizard, Lucille Calivero is forced to become a traveling singer in order to find a guild that will take her in and also someone who can finally teach her how to use ice magic. When she arrives at Magnolia, many a wizard are enchanted by her voice and think she is using a charm spell so she almost leaves town before being stopped by Gray Fullbuster who says he can teach her ice magic on one condition, that she join Fairy Tail and be a his group. Since the condition seems easy enough she accepts and get thrown into the craziness of being in Fairy Tail wizard and suprisingly the first job she takes is from the village that she was outcast from.

_**Story** **#10:**_Long ago someone broke her heart and she has never been able to piece it back together. When she meets a young pink haired wizard of her own age will her heart finally be sewn together or will it just be broken again. (Short but Sweet)


	3. Chapter 1: Finding Her Brother

_**Sea Wizard**_

_**Forgotten Sister**_

_**Thank you to Wrath Dragoneel for following my story! I appreciate every favorite and follow but I would also like people to review it although I'm very happy with all 48 views. Now let's get on with the story and our daily chat:**_

_**Me: Ummm...**_

_**Gray: What?**_

_**Me: *chuckles* You're not wearing any clothes!**_

_**Gray: Huh? *looks down* AHHH!**_

_**Me: *laughs uproariously***_

_**Gray: There, I put some clothes on.**_

_**Me: That's good. *snorts***_

_**Gray: Shut Up!**_

_**Me: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Finding her Brother**_

4 years later...

*#*#*#*

((Natsu's POV))

(I'm probably going to screw up on this so don't get mad at me) Lucy and I were looking a the jobs board when I spotted a well-paying job for killing several monsters in my own home village or at least the village I was born in and...

-flashback-

I was holding the hand of a little pinked haired girl who I was leading through the forest towards the village the village where we were both born in. When we got there I knocked on one of the doors to the houses and a woman opened the door to the house, "Oh hello Natsu, are you bringing Madreia to stay with us while you train? Do you know when you will be coming back?" She asked as she took the pink haired girl off my hands in which she started to struggle and get back to me. I said to both of them, "Thank you for taking care of her, Danalia and Madri, you better let her take care of you so I don't hear a certain someone immediately start running after me once I leave for the forest. And no, Danalia I don't know when I'm coming back because he didn't say when my training would finish." The little pink haired girl (Madreia) crossed her arms at me and said angrily, "Fine but you are coming back to get me, right?" I laughed and replied, "Of course I am and I'll take you with me and teach you everything I know." She looked at me and I saw her smile for the first time as she gave me a big hug and said, "I wish you good luck (You thought you would never hear that coming out of a three-year olds mouth) in your training. Bye, Big brother!" I could feel her tears coming down in torrents as I let her go and walked off towards the forest. Although I turned my head, I could tell she waved at me until I walked out of sight.

-end of flashback-

I felt majorly guilty for leaving her there for at least 11 years with no way to protect herself. If I was correct, she would be about fourteen now and if she was anything like me, still hopefully waiting for the return of her big brother. "Hey Natsu, you in there?" Lucy asked me, breaking off my train of thought. "Huh?" I said. "Told you he wasn't listening." Said a fellow guild member, Gray Fullbuster who is also part of my team along with Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia (Already been mentioned). "Oh shut up, Gray and put on some clothes." I said truthfully, he was somehow only wearing his underwear, _again. _"Oh what?" He said, looking down. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." The whole guild started laughing uproariously and Lucy rolled her eyes, apparently repeating her question, "So do you want to take this job or not?" She was holding up the one that I was studying earlier about killing the monsters in my home village. "Yeah, sure."

((Madreia's POV))

I finished vanquishing _**another **_freaking monster from our village and sighed, our village had been target to many monster attacks and I was more tired every time I went to bed in my cottage. I mean, my record for defeating monsters in one day is about 25-30 monsters in a **_FREAKING_ **day. Since it was nearing the end of the day, I headed into the forest for a chat with my only best friend (Since my so-called "big brother" bailed on me when I was three) who lived in river nearby, because she was a naiad. "What's up, Umi?" I said, appearing close by to the river. "Oh nothing much, just waiting for you all day. You?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that, the monsters kept me away till now." She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Ever since your fourteenth birthday, you haven't been any fun, just monster this and monster that. I mean, God you haven't even asked about Natsu for weeks!" I grinned mischievously at her, "Who's not fun anymore?" I ran at the river and jumped in, letting my boyish short hair fly loose around me as I let out a happy, "Yahoo!" "Oh come on Madri!" Umi Taki complained as I hit the water with a huge splash soaking both her and the land around us in at least a ten foot radius. "Oh stop complaining you prissy naiad, you live in the water for god's sake! And about the Natsu thing, I've been too busy to ask you about him, and I'm asking about him now, so what?" "Those two sentences that just came out of your mouth made no sense at all to me and to answer your question before you ask it, I heard Natsu and his team are coming here for a job."

_**"What!"**_I yelled and I (bad joke) swear saw several birds take flight from the trees. Umi started laughing so hard she fell back into the water, "OMG, your expression is so hilarious,hahaha.." She said, breathlessly still laughing her head off. I rolled my eyes and said, "What rumor did you hear about him this time?" She composed herself but she was still smiling when she said, "I swear it wasn't a rumor! I heard from one of my siblings up by Magnolia that he and his team were coming up here to complete some monster fighting job." I had quick thought and jumped out of the water, "Oh crap! I have to get back to the village to make sure there aren't any monsters! See you tomorrow, Umi!" As I ran back to the village, I heard her shake head, laughing and say, "I'm having major deja vu." I got into the village and sure enough I sensed a large monster near by and coming closer every minute. I shook my head and let the water droplets fly off my hair as I drew my staff and waited in front of the village for that stinking monster to try to come into town. I heard the townspeople gather behind me and the monster suddenly burst out of the woods and headed straight towards me. It was a familiar type of monster that I hadn't fought in a while, a spider. I suspected it was poisonous and it proved me right as it shot something disgusting at me which I immediately dodged and raised my staff generating a shield magic which repelled the next blast. I threw the staff out-of-the-way and shouted, "_**Naiad Princess-Tydal** **Wave!"**_I heard water rushing all around me as a ginormous (Not touching the village) tydal wave washed up and sent the spider flying. It got up again and too finish it off, I shouted again, "_**Naiad Princess-Fist of the Waves!"**_The water reformed into a huge fist slamming the spider in the face and finishing it off for good. "Madreia?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see someone I never thought I'd ever see again.

* * *

**_Ha! Did you like that ending? Let's finish this chapter off with a bang!_**

**_Me: Hi!_**

**_Happy: Aye!_**

**_Me: What are you doing here? *raises eyebrow*_**

**_Happy: Ummm... BYE!_**

**_Me: That was...interesting Well, bye guys!_**


	4. Chapter 2: Secrets and Surprises

_**Sea Wizard**_

_**Forgotten Sister**_

_**Hey guys, still haven't got any reviews but thank you to hector4349 for following and favoriting my story and teacupcococake for following my story. Thank you also to bloody-rose-love for favoriting and following my story and to BlackHamster96 for favoriting me as an author. I'm happy with the 151 views. Sorry for the late chapter, I was on a trip and I'm super busy with school and my other activities. Now let's get on to the daily chat:**_

_**Me: Hi!**_

_**Natsu: Hi!**_

_**Me: Look out the window, it a flying piece of chicken!**_

_**Natsu: What, where?**_

_**Me: *laughs so hard and falls over* "I can't believe you fell for that!"**_

_**Natsu: *frowns* "Why would you do that?" **_

_**Me: "Because it was hilarious!" *chortles***_

_**Natsu: *raises fist* "Really?"**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* I do not own anything although I wish you do...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Secrets and surprises**_

((Madreia's POV))

"Madreia?" I heard the voice that I'd thought never hear again say. I swiveled around in my combat boots to see a pinked haired boy looking at me confusedly. Since I wanted to stick to my tomboy reputation so I didn't immediately run over to him, instead I said, "Yeah, what do you want?" Several people gasped, recognizing him as Natsu, the older brother who left me. His face got even more confused as he said, "It's me, Natsu. You do remember me, right?" I saw people grimace as my face grew angry and I yelled, "Remember you?! Of course I remember you! You're the **_JERK_ **who left me to fend for myself for eleven years and now you come back, wanting me to be the same girl you left here, I mean _**WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!** _You're the one who left me and told me you'd come back for me, I've been waiting for you for all these years, just wanting my older brother to back to me! Why do you even care?!" Tears began to run down my face as I turned and ran from the scene, leaving everyone standing there just shocked at my outburst. I broke the leaves of the forest, not even caring where I was going or how loud I was, just running away like I did when I was a kid and all the older kids teased me for not having an older brother.

-flashback-

I stood in front of several older boys, holding my ground just like my new instructor, Umi Taki, told me too. One of them asked me in a fake sweet voice, "Where's your parents? Don't little kids like you have older brothers to play with?" His voice turned mean, "Oh that's right, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" I almost turned and ran away like usual when I heard the words of Umi Taki in my head, "Don't let them take advantage of you just because they're bigger, badder, and they insult you and make mean jokes from you having no brother. They're just some immature jerks who like to pick off a poor little girl like you. You may be small but use that to your advantage, and shoot their insults right back at them!" I smirked and lifted my head to glare at them, saying, "Yeah, so? I'm lucky that I don't have to deal with a jerk like you at home and _**I **_feel sorry for your little sisters and brothers who are at home, cowering in terror off your bully wrath." They took the chance to step back as I threw more insults in their face, "I suggest you back off me. I'm just a little kid who could easily just go and tell on you. Who do you think your mother will believe, you or the little girl down the street whose brother left her and has no parents." A leaner one of them said as he cracked his knuckles, "Is that a threat coming from a little girl like you?" I knew when to back off their case and I did so with a turn of the heel and a flick of the foot, kicking up dirt in their big, fat jerk faces as I walked off, towards my foster mother's house.

-end of flashback-

I heard people calling out to me behind me but I didn't really give a crap so I just ran through everything not even caring where I went. I heard Umi talking to them to stall them for me and I brushed the sticks that had caught on me when I was running through the forest so I could actually look normal when I confronted them.

((Umi Taki's POV))

When I heard Madri run through the forest, I knew I had to stall those jerks until she wanted to talk to them. I had used to do this for her when she was little and she couldn't take care of herself as much as she could now. I heard them run through the forest after her so I called out, "Hey, where are you guys going?" They turned to me and I got my first look at these newcomers. Their leader was basically an older boy copy of Madreia with the same spiky pink hair and everything. The blonde one was obviously a celestial wizard, I recognized the red-haired one as the famous Erza Scarlet (A powerful requip wizard), and the other one with navy blue hair was probably an Ice make or Ice dragon slayer, I couldn't tell. "What do you want?" The pink-haired one asked me hostily. I rose halfway out of the water and held up my hands in the universal hand signal of surrender. I smiled sweetly and said, "Nothing. But I asked you a question first." My gaze grew hostile, "And you'd better answer it or else." The water was swirling angrily around me now. The pink-haired boy glared at me which made me smirk and said, "Why should we tell you?" The blonde-haired girl whispered something in his ear which made him frown and then turn to me, saying, "My names Natsu, this is Lucy, and that's Gray and Erza." The blonde-haired girl (Lucy I think she was) waved to me a with a smile on her. I studied them carefully before saying, "It's a nice to meet all of you. I'm Umi Taki." I really wanted to make a sarcastic comment about how I already knew who Erza was but I thought that it probably wouldn't be very smart of me (four against one, how fair is that?). "And you know my sister, how?" Natsu asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm her best friend and I taught her water magic." Lucy looked at me confusedly and asked, "But if you're her teacher, why do you look like the same age as her?" I smiled, knowing this question would come up. "I'm a nymph." And when she still looked confused I added, "We're immortal. I've been fourteen for like fifty years now." Her eyes grew wide. I heard Madreia's feet crunch behind me as she came up behind us. "What's up, Umi?" I turned my head to look at her, "Nothing much, just answering some questions from your fans here." I said, pointing a casual finger at Natsu and his friends while pushing myself out of the water onto the shore so that I was sitting on the shore with my feet dangling in the water. Madri sat beside me so that her bare feet (She had taken off her combat boots) were dangling in the water besides mine. Natsu stared at her with a confused expression. He asked her, "So you're not mad at me?" She replied, "I guess not, but I'm still a little pissed." "For what?" He said. "What do you think?" She glared him and broke out laughing. "I wonder..." Natsu replied with a cocky smile. I suddenly heard the screams of the villagers. "Oh No, the village!" Madreia yelled, jumping out of the water and heading towards the sound.

* * *

**_Dun, Dun, Dun. Will the village survive or will Madreia have to deal with another loss? Find out in the next chapter of Sea Wizard: Forgotten Sister. Now for our daily chat:_**

**_Me: Hi!_**

**_Ginta: Hey babe._**

**_Me: How the f*** did you get here?_**

**_Gray: Yeah, Who are you?_**

**_Ginta: *growls* I could say the same thing about you._**

**_Gray and Ginta: *fighting*_**

**_Me: Boys stop fighting!_**

**_Gray and Ginta:*ignores, keeps fighting*_**

**_Me: Since they're...busy...Well, bye guys!_**


End file.
